


爱上人鱼算是柏拉图恋爱吗？

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: 我叫Steve，今天是我的七岁生日，Bucky告诉了我一个秘密，他说他是人鱼......





	爱上人鱼算是柏拉图恋爱吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：NC/17
> 
> Cp：盾冬
> 
> 全文：3.3k

1．

我叫Steve，今天是我的七岁生日，Bucky告诉了我一个秘密，他说他是人鱼，他给我看了他的尾巴，很漂亮的绿色的尾巴，妈妈小时候给我念过安徒生的小美人鱼，我给Bucky画了一幅画，我们都很开心。

2.

实验报告：  
实验时间：  
实验地点：

首次于X海域中发现两条活体人鱼，性别为一雌一雄，可通过喊叫发出超声波使敌人昏厥，自愈能力强，力量与速度大于常人，上半身具备人体雏形，但无生殖系统，尚不知其繁衍方式。

3.

我真的非常烦躁，Steve开始有事瞒我，哦老天爷，我上一次写日记是什么时候，五年前良心不安地考试打小抄？我并不想让他参军，说实话，他太瘦弱了，又总是那么多病，我怎么能？

作为人鱼——这个该死的，活在童话里的种族，人类的战争管我什么事儿，我恨这一切，妈的，我决定明天就去报名处，我要为Steve担上这个责任。

4.

实验报告：  
实验时间：  
实验地点：

战俘中发现类人鱼体质者，但同较已捕获人鱼特性较弱，试验后怀疑同为人鱼，但具备脱离水域能力，准备加强药物与伤痛实验。

xxxxxxxxxxxx

确认该士兵为人鱼，功能有部分退化，但仍具备较强抗药性与恢复能力，准备对其实施电击实验。

5.

Bucky所在的小队被九头蛇俘虏了，我不能想象，如果Bucky真的不幸死去，抑或他的身份被敌人发现，不，我不能再想下去。

我在飞机上写下这张纸条，或许只是为了减轻我的紧张感，但我仍然要说上一句：老天爷，Howard的飞机开的是真烂。

6.

Steve迷恋写日记是对的，该死，这事我又没法找人说。

那个矮胖的博士Zola，他发现我的种族了，我不清楚到底是哪个同伴居然会被抓住，妈的，他到底给我注射了什么，我对水的需求量日益降低，甚至当我多喝上几口时，还他妈感到了恶心和反胃，而Steve，这个天使，总是用他那湛蓝的眼睛凝视着我，为我端来一杯又一杯水，除了谢谢和一饮而尽之外，我还能再做些什么？加布和森田嘲笑呕酸水的我像个孕妇，妈的，我迟早要用狙击枪在他俩的裤裆上穿个洞。

7.

实验报告：  
实验时间：  
实验地点：

通过之前的实验和语言波频探索，我们得知了人鱼的诞生方式——海水冲击礁石，产生的泡沫组成他们的身体，毫无科学原理可言。

同时，近日一起与美国队长的交战中，我们收集到了James. Buchanan . Barens坠落后化为的泡沫，及其融入了泡沫的白雪。

我决定通过雪水冲击山岩这一方式来模拟人鱼的诞生。

8.

尊敬的Howard先生，  
您好，

无比荣幸的通知您，我们实验部已经发现了一类新的物种，通过改造与驯服，我们可以使它们更好的为神盾局效力。未来将证实我们的努力。

再次感谢您当年录用了我。

您真诚的，  
Zola

9.

Maira，  
今天我或许会稍晚些回家，Zola——那个天才土豆说有新的研究成果要报告。  
爱你的，Howard

尊敬的Howard先生，  
Maira女士威胁你必须按时回家，不然她会拒绝把一个更大的惊喜分享给你。  
您忠诚的，Jarvis  
.

10.

尊敬的Alexander Pierce先生，  
欢迎您加入九头蛇——一个致力于世界永久和平的组织，祝您的工作越来越好。

11.

当我再次醒来时，已经过去了七十年。

我本来认为自己仍旧是二十余岁，但崭新而陌生的世纪、身边发生的种种在逼迫我，它们不肯间歇地萦绕在我心头，迫使我变成一个真正的，絮絮叨叨的九十岁老人。

新的世纪，我有了新的要抗争的势力，也有了很多新的、不同种族的伙伴，但唯独没有人鱼。外人惊异于我面对非人物种仍能泰然自若、谈笑风生，但只有我自己才明白，若我年少时未遇到Bucky，或许现在的我早已惊慌失措，惴惴不安。

我询问过Namor是否与人鱼有过接触，他摇了摇头，告诉我那是个神秘而动人的族群，有着独属自己的骄傲自矜，不愿与外人接触。然后他用探寻的双眼，注视起表面上不动声色，心里却在暗自窃喜的我。

可每当夜深人静时，我会怀疑Bucky和他闪光的翠绿鳞片只是我年少的一场绮梦，他那样真诚，勇敢，任何夸奖人的辞藻用在他身上都不为过，可这样美好的他，还没碰到我的手就直直坠落下去，我甚至没能陪他化为泡沫。

现在想来，或许当年在海中新生的他，遇到了撞入海中的我，他温柔的抱着我，一同在海底静静的沉眠了七十年。

12.

任务执行人：Natasha Romanoff  
任务执行情况：失败  
任务汇报：  
本人，Natasha Romanoff，于中东地区护送一名工程师，路上有不明狙击手一枪毙命护送目标……

13.

手机信息：

17:30 Alexander Pierce  
——你们小队明日将协助冬日战士进行任务  
17:31 Brock Rumlow  
——收到

14.

我从没想到过我会与Bucky重逢。

当我在大街上打下他面具的那一刻，我像是重新成为了那个布鲁克林的少年，那个满心美好童话的天真孩子。

Fury指派Hill救了我们，这个老混蛋，设下如此大的骗局，然后看着我们在玻璃鱼缸中撞的头昏脑涨。

明天我将执行覆灭洞察计划的任务，我仍然希望……

15.

Banner的备忘录：

队长出院后情绪一直非常焦虑，我也曾将一些舒缓心情的方法分享给他，站在冬日战士的监控室外的他会对我说谢谢，眉间的皱纹却日益加深。

冬日战士（队长总是希望我们叫他James）仍然不承认自己是当年的巴恩斯中士，他冷漠地告知我们他诞生于五十多年前，且先天残疾，缺少整只左臂。

队长曾问我怎样从生物学和心理学的角度看待冬兵这种丧失记忆的情况，然而我个人认为冬日战士所言非虚：

第一，从人鱼的生理角度来讲，他的大脑并无损伤，语言逻辑，思维意识能力清晰，身体也并未遭遇过太多虐待。

第二，复仇者小队在一次对某九头蛇分部的突袭中，缴获了大量的九头蛇生物科研资料，其中显示：Zola曾尝试人为制造类人鱼生物，而冬兵——他唯一的成功造物，或许的确是在五十多年前获得新生。

备注：Zola的科研报告中显示，Winter主要取材于逝世的巴恩斯中士，不过或许后者在当年坠落的过程中丢失了部分躯体，导致泡沫收集不完全，造成前者的先天性残疾。不过记忆丧失这点仍然存疑，我也不甚了解人鱼这一种族，所以我们已经向阿斯加德发出了求助信号，希望Thor早日收到并回复。

16.

从前，有一条人鱼爱上了人类的王子，然而那可憎的人类却利用了她：他利用她的美貌吸引年老却贪色的富商，充盈国库，又将她随意许给异国王子，再与富足国家公主联姻获得更多权利。

心碎的她在结婚前夜从高塔顶端一跃而下，化为泡沫，生前却仍然以自己美好而虚假的记忆做代价，施加了保佑王子的祝福。

所以孩子们，永远不要爱上贪婪，无耻，被权利和财富蒙蔽了双眼的人类。

——《人鱼的童话故事》

17.

我憎恨中庭的蝼蚁！！！

那个Steve！Thor的狐朋狗友之一！为什么拥有过一条人鱼做宠物！甚至身上还有人鱼的祝福！

18.

Steve建议我每天记日记为了来梳理我混杂在一起的记忆。

他喜欢叫我Bucky，我每次都会下意识的反驳，告诉他我的名字叫做Winter，然后心虚地抬头，与他悲伤的双眼对视。

Bucky和我是两个种族，他是货真价实的人鱼，我只是个科学中诞生出的怪物，可Steve不这么认为，他不觉得Bucky是我的前身什么的，他认为我就是我，不管以怎样的方式重生，我和Bucky都是一个人。

Steve每天都陪伴着我，可我既为自己不能变成Bucky而感到难过，也希望Steve不要离开我。

我觉得如果是Bucky，他一定不会这样做。

因为我还记得他在酒馆里温柔地注视着Steve，然后目送他走向了一个红裙女人。

19.

Loki的魔力的确强大，通过我的请求和Thor的压迫，他利用权杖将当年Bucky的魔法逆转，使他恢复记忆。

现在的Bucky将自己割裂开，分成Winter和巴恩斯中士，他总是认为自己是黑暗的那一方，巴恩斯中士才是人间光明，是值得美好事物的那一方。

我该怎样说，当年Bucky也曾与我毁坏过别人家的花坛？也曾不告知父母就去科尼岛上狂欢？也曾为羸弱的我偷过珍贵的药物？

可每当我想要引出话题，被他打断时，我只能低下头与他对视：

他碧绿的双眼像是结冰的海面，冰层下流动着无边无际的黑暗和悲伤，这样的他眼巴巴地看着听不到他求救声的我，正高兴地燃放他碰触不到的，只有一刹光明的烟花。

幼时的我躺在病床上注视Bucky，觉得完美无瑕的他是上帝的宠儿。

可我被上帝的宠儿爱慕，保护，关怀了八十年。

我才是最幸运的那一个。

20.

“所以，”Steve紧张地把咖啡和三明治盘子递给Bucky，“Bucky，额，不，Winter，现在你感觉好一些了吗？”

Bucky聚精会神地向咖啡里倾倒牛奶，他将调好的那杯推给馈赠者，而后者发现这份馈赠正是自己喜欢了很多年的比例。

“叫我Bucky吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 世界观备注：  
1\. 人鱼的诞生于海水冲击在暗礁上的泡沫中，比起人类，他们速度更快，力量更大，伤口愈合的更快，可以发出超声波吼晕敌人，在水中可以自由切换鱼尾和腿。  
2\. 本文每小节时间是连贯的哦  
3\. 第六小节中Bucky的日记，Zola在他身上所做的实验针剂使他产生厌水反应，那个时候他已经不是完全的人鱼了。  
4\. 内战处理请参考前篇和铁人的一餐，其中Bucky性格不同，但铁的思考方式类似。  
5\. 前十九小节都是纸质类记录，如日记，报告，随笔等。  
6\. 文中Namor，即纳摩，漫威中身份是亚特兰蒂斯的王，如果没有太了解也可以当做漫威的海王？  
7\. 第二小节中被九头蛇意外捕捞的人鱼不是Bucky的父母！人鱼的诞生方式在上文已经有提及啦！  
8\. 本文是open ending，后续可以自己思考~  
9\. 我真的好喜欢评论，请给我一点


End file.
